YuGiOh! Heart of a Dragon A Seto Kaiba x OC Story
by Kasara Wolf
Summary: Saranna Kiereno meets someone unexpected at her local Arcade! But who may it be and why would he come hear of all places! And why are the Red bandit Gang now after her? Just to be on the safe side, story is Rated T because of some certain scenes!
1. He is HERE!

**The following writing above is based on a dream that I have had, so please don't criticize (I don't want any constructive criticism either, I want to progress on my own thanks xDD) if the characters are not acting like "they usually do" THANKS! Hope fully I will get them right! YU-GI-OH! And its characters/themes/cards belong to Kazuki Takahashi! Saranna, background characters, villians, Shikoba Feather Dragon and Titus belong to ME!**

_Saranna Kiereno is your average every day teenager trying to get through what life throws at her at an everyday basis! An avid Duel Monsters card player, she always has her cards on hand ready to challenge anyone who likes the game as much as she does. But on top of her dad working 24/7, her younger siblings gone off to live with their friends for the summer and always moving from place to place with no connection to friends, life gets lonely for this 18 year old...that is until she meets an unexpected person who she practically is crazy over! Seto Kaiba is Saranna's idol in the Duel Monsters world and she really wants to try out her skills as a Duel Monster player. But because of recent problems started up by Kaiba, her and the Red Bandit Gang, will she ever be able to duel him and really get to know Seto Kaiba and his younger brother Mokuba? Or will she find out something she never wanted to learn from him in the first place?_

* * *

**Chapter 1 He is Here!**

**Lights.** Lots of flashing, colorful lights! There was a loud roar of chatting and cheering in the middle of the bowl-shaped structure; a big fuss was being made over the event taking place.

"Kids and their video games!" I chuckled to myself as I traveled deeper into building.

This building I was in was Arcade Gecki Ryu, and it happened to be the largest one in the country; and I, was lucky enough to live not too far from it! Now, you may be wondering, "Why I am at this place!" and more importantly "who I may be?" Well, I ended up coming to this place for the supposed "convention" that was taking place this very day, but so far, there is no sign of it! As for who I am, the names Saranna Kiereno, but you can call me Sarah for short! I am a short spiky haired brunette, with green colored eyes, who has a thing for Duel Monsters cards and their various designs. Ha-ha, I must take after from my father! He designs monster cards for a living! Because of my dad's job though, we move quite a lot with my younger brother and sister, leaving me without little to no friends, but, eh, I can live with it I guess. So here's the rundown! Saranna Kiereno,short, brown hair, green eyes, DUEL MONSTERS! That's all I can give you at the moment, I still need to find that convention! Nobody here is in costume!

Glancing around with a plastic bag in hand that held my costume; I spotted some boys off to my right. I think they would be able to help me find the convention within this mayhem! Eyes glued to the blinking screen, the much younger boys did not even notice when I came and stood next to them.

"Do you know where the convention is?" I questioned, startling the boys, which made them all jump in unison.

"GAME OVER!" the machine announced loudly with an exploding sound soon following after... that is when the boys started to complain.

The one that was playing the game turned to me slowly. Blood shot eyes and barred teeth greeted me, he then bursted out breathing in short quick breaths," DO you know how long I have been playing THAT?" He practically screamed in my face, catching the attention of bystanders around us. Flinching at the outburst, I laughed out nervously as the young kid shoved his face inches away from my own.

"N-n-no…" I started to stutter.

Now regretting that I even thought of asking these game addicts for directions, I slowly took a step back. But in that same moment, the snot nosed kid was barking in a barrage of spitting anger, "8 HOURS! 8 HOURS I TELL YOU! I almost got top score until YOU came along! I-!" Before his beat red face could say anymore, I was backing away into a crowd of passer byes, slipping out of his view, and finally away from him and his buddies.

"Whew!" I breathed out, as I then realized my face had the boys spit on it. 'Eeewwww!' I yelled in my head, taking my sleeve and whipping away the nasty slobber the boy had flung all over me. Letting out a sigh and able to relax my shoulders from the fright, I slowly made my way through the crowds of people.

'I just have to find someone who is not so busy to ask,' I pondered. 'And someone who doesn't spit!' I added, cringing at the thought.

I soon found myself standing in front of an energetic group of people of all ages; the crowd I had first spotted when I first came in who were cheering on something…or someone.

Blinding spotlights faced down toward the middle of the gathered crowd, where a loud man with sunglasses and spiky blue hair away from the "action" announced, "OH! The opponent just activated the reigning champions TRAP CARD! What is he going to do now?" Ignoring the announcers' words, I proceeded to walk to the nearest guy near me, and ask what room the convention was being held. But before I could ask the man, the announcer yelled enthusiastically, "WOWEE! This is surely the moment not be missing today! Our champion has just played his Blue Eyes White Dragon cards! His opponent is in a jam now!" Now, my attention had been caught, eye brows raised, I craned my neck to see this so called "reigning champion," but to no avail.

"It couldn't be-"

Completely forgetting about the convention, I pushed my way through the crowd, trying to get to the center to see who it was. Only one person had a Blue Eyes White Dragon, but coming here, of all places? I soon stopped dead in my tracks. Eyes wide, my heart skipped a beat when I saw the reason why everyone gathered here for this card game of Duel Monsters.

He was handsome and tall, wore a long white leather trench coat which had a brilliant crimson that lined the inside of the coat. He had bronze colored locks, and those famous icy blue eyes that had such ferocity with one look would kill…it was no other than Seto Kaiba himself.

* * *

Sorry guys this one is **SHORT**!

So here it is guys! The first chapter is finally up for my soon-to-be hectic fanfic! I hope you guys really enjoy it, because I do! I hope for this to be one of the many chapters in this story! Also I really enjoy comments so please comment!

**Saranna Kierno Ref Sheet: **h t t p :/ kasarawolf . deviantart .com/art/Sarana-Kiereno-CS-Yugioh-OC-137833619?q=boost:popular+by:kasarawolf+yugioh&qo=0

******COVER: **h t t p :/ kasarawolf . deviantart .com/art/Heart-of-D-Yugioh-FanFic-Cover-137832349?q=boost:popular+by:kasarawolf+yugioh&qo=2


	2. Sore Loser!

**WARNING! THIS CHAPTER DOES CONTAIN SOME VIOLENCE (BLOOD) IN IT! YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED!**

* * *

**Chapter 2- Sore Loser**

** No WAY!** The only time I got to see this knockout of a duelist was on television, but now, he was only a few meters away from me!

Last time, I heard on the radio that some kid called Yugi Moto from Domino City challenged Kaiba to a duel... and with a very strange turn of events, the rookie beat the now former champion making Yugi, the new duel monsters "king". But for some reason, the announcer is still calling Kaiba "the reigning champion"...seems Seto Kaiba does not wants to let the title go…not just yet.

"You have lost pal, why don't you just end your humiliation and surrender?" Kaiba said in a cruel and sarcastic manner, his eyes staring down the much weaker opponent, who looked like he was very annoyed at the predicament he was now in.

"Hhhnnnn!" his opponent growled, sweat rolled down the side of his head, but nothing more was said as he tried to match Kaiba's intense look.

"I am starting to grow bored of this," Kaiba growled lazily, whipping his arm into the air and pointing his index finger up towards the sky, ready to call his 3 Blue Eyes on the field to attack.

Glancing over to his opponent, I noticed he was a bit older than Kaiba in the way he looked, but in experience in this game, he was very much a beginner. His choppy blond hair fell in his eyes and he wore a strange punk getup, which involved lots of black and silver. Right behind him must have been his buddy, since he was dressed almost alike to him. But anyways, the look on his face was priceless as all his confidence and wits was kicked out the stadium door as he passed his turn; it would soon all be over for him!

Laughing a bit and smiling, I turned my attention back to Kaiba, waiting to see what would happen next, even though I knew the outcome to this duel.

Suddenly, the very loud enthusiastic crowd became hushed, and to my surprise, even the announcer didn't make a peep as tension started to rise in the air.

"Blue Eyes White Dragons! Attack those useless monsters of his and decimate his life points! White lighting ATTACK!" Kaiba ordered with a yell to his ever-faithful duel monsters, in a flash of light the duel was done, ending with the burned out blond on his bum on the cold tile stadium floor.

The once silent crowd bursted in a roar of cheering, the announcer's voice yelled with enthusiasm out the winners name as the crowd chanted the victors name. I myself joined in the cheering of Kaiba, "Kaiba! Kaiba! Kaiba!" The seemingly real dragons faded from view, leaving Kaiba standing tall and filled with pride, taking in the praise. Then I noticed something… I could have sworn I saw a small smile on his face! As soon as it came, it disappeared with that same deadly seriousness again, his eyes were narrowed and cold, as if he was remembering something that could make him yell in frustration, and do some damage to something around him while he was at it.

'This duel must have not gotten that original defeat by Yugi off his mind… I think it actually made him angrier,' I pondered.

"That match was a close one! Seto Kaiba almost was taken down by his opponent in the earlier round, but he suddenly made an extraordinary come back!" The Announcer yelled, re-telling the events that occurred earlier on in the duel, as he continued to ramble on every move that was made that led him to victory.

Eyes widened, I was shocked to hear such a thing come from the announcers mouth, 'He almost lost? To an amateur?' I practically yelled inwardly, no wonder he was in such an irritated mood!

"Big brother, you did it!" I hear a shout of glee from behind me. A kid with long black hair brushed past me within the crowd and practically tackled Kaiba! I started to giggle at the sight, pushing all thoughts to the back of my mind, my green hues sparkled as the much taller duelist, still annoyed, looked unsure of what to do, and so patted the kids head with a free hand.

The black haired boy was called Mokuba, and he was the younger brother of none other than tough guy himself, Kaiba. In size and appearance, you could not really tell they were siblings, but it was painfully obvious that the two cared for each other, it was common sense to know they must be related just by that! Or maybe it was because Mokuba yelled, "BIG BROTHER!" Yeah it was probably that. I would always see this young teen by Kaiba's side on all the news reports, duels, and biography's I watched, and I always thought the kid looked so adorable! Heh, if he heard someone call him adorable or cute, knowing that he has his brothers' blood, he may not be to thrilled to hear that since he was a boy and all.

Letting go of his much taller brother, the little Mokuba was talking with him with interest, but nothing was all right in Kaiba Town. He was still not thrilled he almost lost to a beginner, you can tell he was trying to forget all about it, but with Mokuba talking about his duel, he was not going to forget it anytime soon.

Slowly, the crowd started to disperse, but I stood in my place, contemplating if I should say hello to the two and get an autograph, or just leave. I was leaning more towards the autograph, since Seto Kaiba was one of my favorite duelists, and I was a big fan of him after all, I would probably never see him again!

Getting up the nerve, I then proceeded to walk toward the two, but then a rush of wind blew right past me as I was shoved out of the way, practically knocking me over! Stomping towards Kaiba was none other than the blond loser he just beat. I smirked, jeez he was really upset! I watched the blonde's violet eyes flash with anger as he was now very close to the two Kaiba brothers, his sleeves rolled up, ready for a fight. Icy eyes glanced up in annoyance as the loser stopped and stood feet away from Kaiba, yelling with rage, "How dare you beat me on my own turf! And in front of my gang!"

'What a sore loser!' I thought as I shook my head in disbelief.

Glaring at the guy, Kaiba growled, "Why don't you just get back on the ground where you belong, I don't want to waste any more time with a useless dog like you." Kaiba said, keeping his cool, but I was now starting to worry. I could not believe he seemed so calm even when the guy was yelling at him like that!

'Uh oh, that was harsh!' I thought, knowing that Kaiba's insult was just going to anger the brute more… and that now started to frighten me.

Before I could even blink, the punk had his hands by the collar of Kaiba's shirt, he then shouted in his face, "YOU CHEATED! NO WAY YOU COULD HAVE TURNED THAT DUEL AROUND AT THE LAST MINUTE!" Kaiba just stared at him with an annoyed look, but said nothing.

"CONFESS THAT YOU CHEATED AND THAT I AM THE TRUE VICTOR TO THE JUDGE AND MAYBE I WILL FORGIVE YOU!" barked the infuriated blonde, trying to push Kaiba into a corner so he would finally spill his supposed "cheating." There was a long silence and by that time you could tell Kaiba had HAD IT.

"Would you mind letting me go? Your filthy hands are soiling my coat," he said cooly but no emotion was seen on Kaiba's face as the guy barked, eyes filled with fury, "Why you little punk! I will show you what a REAL duel is all about you rich brat!" He then raised his fist ready to punch in Kaiba's ivory face. He wanted to make sure Kaiba would not forget about this day anytime soon!

"Leave my brother alone!" Mokuba cried out as he started to kick and beat on the guys legs.

"You annoying kid! This is big boy talk! So leave us ALONE!" The blond barked in frustration, turning his fist from Kaiba, to Mokuba's face!

"WHAM!" Mokuba was flying backward from his original standing position next to the two fighting duelists, in which he made an "Oomph!" sound when he hit the tile floor.

'Oh no!' I screamed in my head, feeling a pang in my chest, I started to run to Mokuba's aid, but then, I saw something I have never seen before. As soon as Mokuba's attacker hit him, Kaiba's blank expression changed in an instant to pure anger and hatred, slamming his own fist, strait into the punk's chin sending him hurling backward hard onto the ground.

"Oh my gosh hey! Are you alright?" I gasped out to the ebony haired kid on the ground, grabbing hold of his arms to help him sit up. The left side of his face was starting to swell and bruise from the impact. Rubbing the spot lightly, his eyes were starting to water. Trying to keep himself from crying, he said with a smile, " Yeah, I am fine…thanks."

Eye brows raised in worry I glanced at his face, no way-that had to hurt! Reassuring him with a smile, I put my hands on his small shoulders making sure he was balanced and would not fall over once again. Flashing my gaze up, anger filled my chest as I saw the blond punk on the ground, snarling and spitting out vulgarity like some wild animal.

"Are you insane?" The guy yowled, blood gathering in his mouth garbling up his words, "You could have killed me! You son of a-"

Kaiba glared down at him, his voice dripped with poison as he spoke, "Touch my little brother again like that, I will make sure that I DO kill you." Letting out a final hiss, he turned away and began to walk slowly toward Mokuba and I. Deep inside; I knew Kaiba was not joking… and that this fight was only the beginning.

* * *

**The following writing above is based on a dream that I have had, so please don't criticize(I don't want any constructive criticism either, I want to progress on my own thanks xDD) if the characters are not acting like "they usually do" THANKS!**

Chapter 2! Okay so I added a few more things into the chapter before I uploaded it and fixed all my errors, i hope you guys like it! REMEMBER! I like comments!

**Lanchrek aka theguythelostagainstKaiba Character Sheet:** h t t p :/ kasarawolf . deviantart .com/art/Lancrek-Yugioh-CC-137773058?q=boost:popular+by:kasarawolf+yugioh&qo=5


	3. True Nature

**Chapter 3 True Nature**

**Surprised,** my eyes widened at the sight I had just witnessed. As Kaiba approaced Mokuba and I, his expression still had not changed from when he hit the blonde. Now he glared at ME with those cold eyes. Flinching, I sank my head a little, averting my gaze to Mokuba. I could not tell if Kaiba was mad at the guy because he saw what his brothers face looked like...or now at me for being there. If I even dared to look him in the eyes, I would be challenging the Blue Eyes White Dragon HIMSELF.

I suddenly heard the sound of shuffling feet on the tile floor, I snapped my head up to see that blonde idiot going for Kaiba once again, this time with all is force! He was gonna knock him down, HARD.

That was it! Why couldn't he just stay down? Did he not hear what Kaiba would to him, let alone remember what he DID to him just a moment ago? He could care less, the loser was going to take him down NO MATTER what it took. I growled loudly and before I knew it I was letting Mokuba go rushing blindly toward the punk. I lunged. It was time I taught this punk a lesson!

One moment he was charging at Kaiba and the next he was being flung backwards again. The guy had no clue what hit him! All 110 lbs. of sheer adrenaline ramming him back where he should have stayed!

Knocking him back to the ground with a thud, he made a small "croak" sound as his eyes wided, realizing that a GIRL of all sorts and a short, small one at that had rammed him, hightening his anger.

"How dare you hit a little kid like that you jerk!" I scolded the man, with hands on my hips," and of all things you are an adult-"

"I don't need a lecture from you girl!" The punk interupted, spitting blood onto the ground, he then wiped the rest of the smeared mess off his face with his sleeve. He then was instantly back on his feet, fists balled up.

"I am not afraid to hit a girl! You will not ruin me with that little stunt!"

Screeching with anger he came rushing towards me, that's when I realized...I had never fought anyone in my life! Fear hit like a lighting bolt, searing through my body and pricking at my skin at the thought of now being in biiiiiggg trouble! I raised my hands into fists that shook to death as the oncoming brute came closer by the second.

I closed my eyes, squeezing them tight, I waited for the impact and the pain. The pain would never would come. I felt someone push me hard. I heard a cry. My eyes shot open, I stopped breathing for a second when I found myself falling sideways onto the ground away from the punks attack.

"OMFH!" I gasped as my mouth hung open in awe as I hit the ground with my bum.

"AHHHGGGHHH!" the punk cried, Kaiba had him by the arm which he gripped tightly.

"You should know better than to try and hit women punk," Kaiba said cooly, trying to hide his anger once again that burned in his body. The man was totally helpless! I sighed in relief and gave a tiny smile, that soon disappeared when HIS cold gaze turned on me.

"And as for you girl," his tone changed to that of annoyance...and hate. "You stay out of our business lady! You are not involved in this!" Kaiba practically shouted, freezing my body up in disbelief. I had just wanted to help his brother! And somehow, I am the one now becoming the victim from the person I tried to help? Fist clenched tightly, its light started to shake; my favorite duelist was really a JERK!

Kaiba's glare now was turned back towards the blonde, a sadistic smirk had formed on his face; I had just given him the excuse to pummel the guy a little more with that little stunt I did! Twisiting his arm back, the badly bruised punk started to cry out, begging him to stop, he fell to his knees.

"BAM!" There was a sickening crack as blood started to pour out the guys nose, which was indeed broken now with the knee Kaiba used.

"!" the man yelled in sheer pain, letting go, the blonde was no won all fours, screaming in agony.

"Not so tough are you now?" Kaiba mocked, his eyes sparkled in delight seeing this man in pain. He would not stop screaming, what a wimp. Eyes suddenly narrowed in annoyance, Kaiba then barked, "Take it like a MAN!" With that, he kicked the guy in the side, making him immediatley stop crying and now try to catch his breathe. Kaiba then stalked off as the blonde choaked and coughed.

I did not realize before, but people had gathered to see what the commotion was, mouths hung open as they all stared, none had bothered to even call security. Soon gazes shifted, people murmured shuffling away as soon as Kaiba looked at them. I was back at Mokuba's side, trying to ignore his brother coming our way. Why I had not left then and there when Kaiba yelled at me, I was not sure of myself. Now Kaiba actually looked relaxed, like beating the crap out of some random duelist took a great weight off his chest, but still as serious looking as ever, he stopped and stood over us. His eyes shot an annoyed glare at me, but then he looked down at Mokuba. He was going to pretend I was not there now.

"You okay Mokuba?" Kaiba huffed.

"I'm okay now!" Mokuba announced, rubbing his nose with a cheesy grin on his face. Half his face was all purple now, that sure was going to be there for awhile.

"Then get up, we have to go." Crossing his arms, Kaiba started to head off in a different direction, away from the crowds of people and toward the back entrance doors.

I can't believe that guy! He had no sense of concern in his voice at all! Mokuba and I then stood, he must have noticed my scrunched up face.

"He's always like that, you get used to it!" Mokuba laughed, clearing my mind for a moment. I will...get used to it? Its not like I ever was going to see them again let alone WANT to see Kaiba again.

"Should you be heading off?" I said with a fake smile and laughter in my eyes, "Won't he yell at you?"

Jumping, Mokuba laughed, "Yeah, he will! Thanks again!" Jogging off, Mokuba came to an abrupt stop and turned back.

"I forgot to ask, what's your name?" Sighing, I answered back, "Saranna! Saranna Kiereno!"

"Mokuba! And you probably know him already!" He laughed, thrusting a thumb in the tall hot head's direction.

"MOKUBA!" Kaiba yelled, waiting with his arms crossed.

"Coming!" Mokuba answered, running towards his direction. Turning around momentarily, he waved at me, "See ya!"

Waving back, the two disappeared from sight as I was left standing in a middle of a dueling arena with a bleeding, groaning guy on the floor. Blinking, I jolted from my spot and ran back towards the crowds. I was not going to stay around here with THAT guy around! That was just asking for MORE trouble! I was then out the front doors, running to get back home as soon as possible before the guy noticed me.

Sometime later, the blonde stirred, groaning, he eased himself off the floor slowly, his face covered in blood from the battle, a kid walked by and glanced at him.

"WHAT ARE YOU LOOKING AT?" He yelled at him, making the kid sprint madly away.

"What the-?" Somebody gasped, there was the sound of many rushing feet as a bunch of guys now stood around the bloodied blonde.

"Man Lanchrek what happened to you man?" An ebony-blue haired teen said.

"Yeah dude, it looks like you got into a fight with a bull!" Another laughed, but was quickly silenced by a threating glare from the blonde.

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU IZAROU? WHERE DID YOU GO OFF TO WHEN I NEEDED YOU?" The guy called Lanchrek barked at a shorter spikey haired burnette teen, fury in his eyes as he grabbed the burnette's collar.

"I-I went to go get the rest of the gang!" Izarou stuttered out, afraid of what his Leader may to do him, " I went to go get them so we can all beat up on that Kaiba guy with you, but apparently we came back too late! I'M SORRY!"

"APPARENTLY," Lanchrek snorted, letting Izarou's shirt collar go.

"Wait wait wait! Do you mean SETO Kaiba?" Another man said in shock.

"WHO else would it be?" Lanchrek growled, teeth clenched.

"And it was just HIM that did this?" A long black haired tan man asked, a look of question written on his face.

"NO! He had others there was this girl-" Lanchrek quickly cut himself off, knowing he should not have said that.

"A GIRL beat you up too-"

"Shut it Larkon!" Lanchrek growled.

"The boss has sure let himself go-" Another whispered to Izarou, which made Lanchrek glare daggers at him.

"So...who won?" The same guy that laughed at him at the beginning started up again, but this time was now shut up with a face full of fist from Lanchrek. The guy fell to the ground rubbing his nose.

"YOU IDIOT! WHO DO YOU THINK?"

"Are-are we going to get back at them Lanch?" Izarou flinched as Lanchrek loomed over him.

"Of course!" Lanchrek growled, turning away, "We just need a PLAN."

Tromping out towards the parking lot, Lanchrek's gang followed closely around him. "I swear by the name of The Red Bandit Gang I will get that rich brat! And his little girlfriend too! Nobody humilates me and gets away with it!" He hissed to his team mates, which all nodded their heads in agreement. "YEAH NOBODY DISGRACES THE RED BANDIT GANG!" Lanchrek's followers all said in unison.

"And this time...I WON'T loose."

* * *

**The following writing above is based on a dream that I have had, so please don't criticize(I don't want any constructive criticism either, I want to progress on my own thanks xDD) if the characters are not acting like "they usually do" THANKS**

GEEZ! Kaiba is violent! And Lanchrek is such a wimp! Come on man your a freaking gang leader that kills people and likes to play children's card games for gosh sakes! MAN UP! YOU SHOULD BE THE ONE PUMPLING KAIBA NOT THE OTHER WAY AROUND! AND COMMON A GIRL KNOCKED YOU DOWN, WHAT KIND OF MAN ARE YOU!

*Ahem* Anyways...yeah! New Chapter...who is reading this fan fiction anyway may I ask? Oh well I don't care if you don't like it, I like it and that is all that matters~! This one was MUCH longer than the others, but thats because of the fight scene!

**Izarou Character Sheet: h t t p :/ kasarawolf . deviantart .com/art/Izarou-Yugioh-CC-137818974?q=boost:popular+by:kasarawolf+yugioh&qo=3**


	4. Returning Home

**Chapter 4- Returning Home**

**"Plit, plat."** The rain hit my window like a steady drum beat while I laid staring up at the ceiling from my bed. It had been a full 24 hours since the incident happened at the arcade, but I was still a little irked from what had occurred. I just could not get over how Kaiba acted when I tried to help him AND his younger brother Mokuba... and that glare he gave me... I never wanted to see him again, but yet, deep inside, even though I didn't know myself, it wasn't true, I secretly wanted to see him again.

Bottom lip sticking out and eyebrows furrowed at the thought, I raised myself into an Indian style sitting posture, I then crossed my arms in annoyance. I HAD to get over it!

That day had been the day of a yearly convention that happened in this strange town I now reside in. I had gone to Arcade Gecki Ryu to attend that so called convention, but I could not find it! Then out of all things I got my costume stolen because I left it on the ground! That took months to make because of the moving my family and I had to do!

Growling in frustration, I jumped from my bed and unconsciously walked over to my Duel Monsters deck that sat nicely on top of my wooden dresser. Snapping it up, I backed up and sat down upon my bed again, fingering through my cards. Spreading them all out on top of my bed covers, I scowled at what lay before me. My cards were the exact replica of Kaiba's deck! Snorting, I started to bunch them all up into a nice pile again, until one particular card caught my eye. Raising it to my eye level, I stared at it blankly for a moment but soon a small smile started to creep upon my face. The worn out edges of the card told of how greatly it was loved over the years, now this very card I loved so much would help me to get back at Seto Kaiba. Not once was this card supposed to be shown to others or be used in duels due to what my father had told me, because of the problems it would cause amongst the dueling community, not to mention the black market who would just LOVE to get their hands on it. But that would all change! I laughed at the thought of Kaiba's shocked expression on his face when he would find out some "commoner" had a card as rare as this one, Ooo this was sure going to bite him in the butt!

My father had to practically BEG , the creator of duel monsters and the cards to make another card like this for me, his daughter. He eventually got it from him and now it belonged to me and only me! I was now determined to go and flaunt the card in Kaiba's snotty face, I immediately got up from my bed with the card in hand and started to go towards my opened bedroom door. Almost reaching the door I then suddenly came to a realization...I may not be able to see that jerk again! It was a once in a life time that Kaiba had come to MY town and now he could be ANYWHERE in the world!

"Nnnnrrraaaaggghhhh!" I groaned. Frustrated, I clenched my fist that didn't have the card and growled , "RAGH Curse it!"

"Curse what?" I heard a chuckle echo out in the hallway. Jerking my head up at the voice a large, exaggerated smile formed on my face.

"Dad your home!" I squealed in delight, pratically jumping on my dad who had just appeared in my door frame.

"I missed you!" I hugged him tightly as my father laughed, his blue-green eyes shinned with happiness as he returned my hug, "Haha! Oh I have missed you too sweetheart!"

Releasing me, my father then said, "Now what was it you were cursing Saranna? I hope it wasn't your poor old father!" The tall red-head laughed out. My voice rushed, I quickly responded, " Oh no no no Dad, I was just thinking about something out loud, don't worry it was not about you!" Hands raised in front of me, a sweat drop rolled down the side of my head.

"Well lets hope its not about that card you just dropped," He laughed half heatedly, eyeing the card that was now lying on the carpeted floor.

"Dad you know I ALWAYS carry this card," I assured him, picking the card off the floor. He then placed a large gentle hand on my head, ruffling my hair up, "Ha yeah I know that Saranna, well, try not to think TOO MUCH," he lifted his hand from my head and twirrled his finger around in a circle motion near the temple of his head, "I don't want your pretty little head to crash and burn from all the work you are putting it through! I don't need you going crazy on me just as I come home!"

"DAD!" I whined, laughing at the same time I punched him playfully in the arm, just noticing the dirt that now was spread out over his nice white collared shirt.

"How was your trip? Is your boss working you hard?" I questioned, hinting to the amount of dirt that layed all over his clothes that had been transferred to me when I hugged my father.

"Good, good! It was very hot and dusty there in Egypt, buuuttt I did find some old art work there that would make a GREAT design for a new set of dueling cards!" He said enthusiastically, taking a quick breathe he continued, " Mr. Pegasus is a great man, he would not dare over work one of his top artists!" He smiled as I patted the dirt off the front of my black sleeveless shirt.

"Man! I REALLY want to go with you to Egypt someday Dad!" I moaned as my father started to rumage over the dirty green back pack that had been slung over his shoulder.

"Well next time if I ever go back there again for work, I will ask if I can bring you with me kay?" My father said sincerely letting out a "Ah hah!" as he found what he was looking for. Before I could respond to offer, he shoved a wooden box the size of half a shoe box into my hands.

"Open it, I got it just for you!"

I blinked, curious as to know what its contents were I quickly grabbed the top and popped it off. I gasped quiet loudly, staring in amazement at the contents the box held. Small gold relics filled each and every corner of the splintery case, also some other objects as well.

One of the many gold relics was an Egyptian styled gold rabbit statue which actually glittered beautifully when the light hit it just right. The second of the items was an gold and silver bracelet with a blue stone that layed in the middle of it, which didn't look like it came from Egypt at all but was still very pretty and nice to look at. Another was a small stone tablet, the size of a duel monster card which had wear and cracks around the edges, a design of some type of old-school duel monster was pictured on that. Finally, the last of the treasures within the box were two duel monsters cards, both face down to the box.

"They were some things I just happened to find while digging around," my dad explained.

Grabbing my dad again, I hugged him tightly as I squealed in delight, "Thank you so much!" My dad then said excitedly, "Are you going to look at those cards?" He seemed more interested in them than the other priceless treasures that sat in the box. Letting my dad go, I nodded, picking the cards up carefully, I flipped them over; It revealed two monster cards I had never seen before. "Those are my new designs!' he said in a giddy way, clasping his hands together as to not get TOO carried away and snatch the cards away from me and start explaining how they were made and so on and so forth. They were beautiful indeed, best yet out of my fathers designs I would have to say! One was called Shikoba Feather Dragon, whose vibrant white color made me have to squint in order to see the magnificent beast that was upon it. The other was called Titus the Sea Dragon, whose colors were darker compared to Shikoba but made it look fierce...and deadly.

"They are beautiful dad!" I smiled, bringing the box close to my chest I hugged it tightly. Now I could see why my dad valued these two duel monster cards more than anything else that was within the box.

"I knew you would like them!" He piped, patting my head he then turned to leave the room, but stopped himself and turned halfway around, his index finger pointed at me.

"Remember, those cards don't come out till next month, so-"

"Keep it hidden until then, I know the drill!"

"Good," he said, a large smile on his face. "I also got some things for your brother and sister as well, they are already in the mail being shipped off!"

"Ah, that's cool," I said, setting the cards and the box down on my dresser. I then popped the bracelet out of the box, trying to snap it onto my skinny wrist, "Are you going to go visit them this time before you head back off?"

No answer. I looked back up to see my father had vanished from the doorway.

'I am glad you are home dad,' I smiled, I then finally snapped the bracelet on. Slowly, I started to turn my wrist, admiring the tiny designs that were embedded into the piece.

"OH HEY! Did you hear Seto Kaiba was in town?" My father said, popping his head out from behind the door, making me jump in surprise and drop my arms to my sides.

"Oh jeez dad I thought you were gone!" I said in a shaky, laughing voice.

"You can't get rid of me THAT easily," he said, still smiling.

Putting a clenched hand to my mouth, I coughed, "Yeah, he was at the arcade little over a day ago," I frowned inwardly, the thoughts of "Seto" had invaded my mind to torture me once more; and right in the middle of a happy reunion as well!

My fathers eyes widened with excitement, he then questioned, " Oh! Was he just like how you imagined?" Looking up at his toothy grin, he knew that I knew, ever since I had heard of Seto Kaiba, I was totally obsessed in wanting to meet him and become just as strong in dueling as he was.

"I missed him," I lied.

Turning my back to my father, I walked over to the box on my dresser, I started pushing my finger tips through the gold relics.

"Oh," my dad said, disappointed, a frown now on his face. Suddenly there was a flash of light in his eyes.

"Oh yeah I remember!" Dad said, snapping his fingers, his famous grin was once again plastered to his face, his eyes danced with delight.

"Remember what?" I questioned.

"He is staying at The Obelisk Hotel!" Now a sheepish grin was on his face as he watched for my reaction.

I tensed up,"He is?" turning my head toward him I stared at him, he had that LOOK in his eye that he usually gets when he has a plan.

"Yep! How about you go over there and pay him a visit? He may have tons of guards around him though, but if he is as nice as they say he is, I don't think he will mind giving you an auto graph, maybe even some dueling tips. Or maybe..." My dad said, stroking his chin he grinned a mischievous smile.

"...Or what?" I asked, I eyed him suspiciously.

"Maybe he will go on a DATE with you~!"

"FOOM!" A pillow now had appeared where my dads sneaky grin once was and soon fell to the floor with a soft "flop."

"Duh-Du-DAD!" I yelled embarrassed, my face was flushed bright red.

"Hey you know, could happen, you are pretty after all! No man could resist you!" He said jokingly, a glint of amusement in his eyes, oblivious about the pillow that had just been one with his face a moment before.

"Stop joking around dad!"

"But still..." My dad said, he was now serious. Bending over, he snatched the pillow up and tossed it back at me, "Think about it, this will probably be your only chance to meet him and fullfill your dream."

"You really think so?" I said as calmly as I could, trying to hide the stutter that tried to escape from my throat. If only he knew.

"I KNOW SO." He said, puffing out his chest, so proud of the plan he had come up with.

"Alright if you say so!" I said with a small laugh, but inside I was disagreeing with everything my father had said. This was not going to work out the way I wanted it to, I totally forgot about the guards!

"Just don't think about it for TOO long, he actually has to leave back for Domino City in the afternoon tomorrow, don't know why though, that convention of yours does not end for another week." I soon then heard his shoes click heavily on the hall floor.

"Now your father needs some sleep, so don't bother me until tomorrow morning, that way I can be fresh and ready to take you to meet him okay? Then after that I will have to be off again."

Sitting down on my bed, a large frown formed on my face, "So soon?"

"Yeah, I am sorry honey, but business is business," with that there was a quiet creak of a door being closed and no more was said from my father.

I stood astounded for a few minutes staring blankly into the hall, I let out a broken sigh. He had only just come back and now he was leaving again for work? Man...

I once again heard the pattering of the rain outside my window, this time it was a sad, lonely reminder that I was to be left alone again for possibly another month.

Then, the worn out edges of the card I was still holding reminded me...I still needed to see Kaiba. Sniffing, I looked at the clock. It was a long way before nightfall, but...my father said he would take me tomorrow; oh that would be too late! What I planned to do with this card I had, my dad would disapprove greatly of it. Besides, if he went with me, he would see that all the stories he and I believed to be true about Kaiba would be wrong, my dad NEVER liked to be wrong, I didn't want to put him through that. PLUS, Kaiba may look at me differently if he knew my father was an Duel Monsters artist under Mr. Pegasus...

'Alright,' I breathed in deeply, focusing on the goal I wanted to achieve. I was gonna do this, no matter what. Turning around, I went to my desk where my little blue jean bag sat. Grabbing it up, I unzipped the top and slipped my card under a layer of the bag that was encased in plastic. Hey, I was not stupid, I still needed to keep the card safe from harm, this way, it will be protected just in-case something happened to my bag. Patting down the opened area where my card hid, I then began to gather things I thought I would need on my trip to see Kaiba, if I had to walk, it would definitely take awhile.

'Alright lets see..' I pondered, looking over the objects I had placed into my bag. 'Duel monsters deck, flashlight, water bottle...' I starred into the bag for a moment, I still needed some things! Zipping it up, I held it lazily by its strap, going to my closet I took out my brown coat, if it still was going to be raining outside I definitely would need that! Slipping it over my black sleeveless shirt I then slung my bag over my shoulder, hooking the strap to myself, I then proceeded to enter into the hallway. It was all dark, nothing but the dim glow from the kitchen light was on in the house. Shifting my gaze to my dad's bedroom door, I sighed and slowly crept toward it. Pushing it lightly with my fingertips, I peered in, only to see a big blob underneath the covers. My heart ached at the thought of leaving without telling my dad, I never EVER did this sort of thing. Frowning, I closed my eyes and left the opening of the door and went straight into the kitchen where I heard a loud snore echo from his room.

'Now he is definitely in a deep sleep,' I reminded myself, opening up a cabinet I took out a couple granola bars and stuck them in the front pocket of my bag.

'Alright got that,' I silently closed the cabinet and walked into my front room toward a large wire basket. Glancing in, my eyes narrowed, 'But where's the umbrella?' Looking around the sides of the sofa and in a chest, I gave up. 'I guess I will have to do without one,' I signed, then I went to the front door where my shoes nicely sat and I slipped them on. Tying my white sneakers, I did one last check up to see of I had everything I needed to go and meet Seto Kaiba. I then opened the door to be greeted by an ice cold rush of air that the rained carried. I stared out the door for a few moments and was about to go out...but...guilt had got to me...I just couldn't do it, not without letting my dad know where I was going. Turning back around, I spotted a dry eraser memo board on the fridge. Taking it down, I placed it nicely on the table, opening a marker, I wrote, "Going to see Seto Kaiba at the Obelisk Hotel, be home soon! ~Saranna" Capping the marker, I then went back to the door, but not before I took one last look at my dad's bedroom.

"I am sorry dad, I hope you can forgive me," I said, my voice cracked a bit. "Bye..."

Flipping up the hood to my coat, I was out the door. Closing it behind me, I breathed in deeply, my eyebrows slanted down, I glared up at the sky , the rain hitting my face.

'I really hope your happy Kaiba! Look what you have brought me to!' I yelled in my head. 'Most people would just get over it and move on, but I can't, just because you exist!' I jumped off my front porch and soon was dashing down the street, determination had now sank in. I was going to get back at Kaiba and it was going to be with his own Blue Eyes White Dragon!

* * *

**The following writing above is based on a dream that I have had, so please don't criticize(I don't want any constructive criticism either, I want to progress on my own thanks xDD) if the characters are not acting like "they usually do" THANKS!**

**BAD WRITING IS BAD**. Aaannnndddd thats then end of chapter 4! This one is SO LONG! Mostly because of all the dialect...LOL Her dad smiles just a little bit TOO much I would have to say... maybe his face is stuck like that? XD At that last part, Saranna got a little TOO dramatic...did she? XDDD Ha, Oh well! I can't believe she didn't want to wait until tomorrow XDD But I guess that would make sense... it was about 2 pm when her dad came home, so that would be a long time to wait for someone who REALLY wants to see something bad ^_^ She left her house around...2:55 I believe! Hopefully Saranna knows where that darn Obelisk Hotel is! If you don't know, she actually just moved into this house about... 2 months ago sooooooo yeah. Good Luck Saranna! I hope to have the next chapter done sometime this week~!


	5. Rain and Conflict

**Chapter 5- Rain and Conflict**

'I am SO gonna regret this!'

It had been about 5 or so minutes since I have left the house and I was totally backing out of confronting Seto Kaiba like a the big ol' chicken I was. My determinatin immediatley died as I lost sight of my home. I actually started wondering if I should just head home right there and now before Dad noticed I was gone.

'Your already quite aways from your house! '

'Dad's gonna kill me when he finds out!'

'Quit worrying! No way you can turn back now!'

'But-'

'You left a note, he knows where you went! It will be alright!'

I was starting to have a battle with myself.

"Hey, I didn't say this would be easy.'

I have never done something like this before, this was more what juevenile delinquents did-Oh no! I am becoming one of them! My insides squirmed at the thought, a large frown on my face, I rubbed my temples as I pressed on, no longer running in the rain due to already being worn out with all the freaking out I was doing. I was litterally shaking in my boots because of it.

'But still-" I thought to myself, placing my hands into my coat pockets, my eyes focused on the ground underneath me, 'This is...quite a rush, never felt anything like this before." Realizing what I was thinking I closed my eyes and shook my head, but the feeling didn't go away. I sighed. This was all Seto Kaiba's fault, he should have left town before I found out where he was staying, that way, I would have never left home and I would still be there being the good little child that I was. Yes, that's what I was. A GOOD CHILD.

The rain was still going steady, if not a little harder than before. Though, it didn't bother me, I was dry...ish and it did sorta relax me...only a bit though. My mind started to race at the thought of seeing Kaiba again, but how would I get to him? If what my Dad says is right, there were sure to be guards and if he knows I am there he will SURELY not want to speak to me. Most likely have his goons take me away. How wimpy. Oh well, I will just have to see when I get there...

"Wait."

I stopped for a moment, completely dumb struck.

'Where WAS the Obelisk Hotel anyways?'

In the moment, I totally forgot to get directions before I left. I only saw it once. ONCE. And that was when I first moved here, Dad drove past it. It was a very elegant hotel. Maybe I will start to see some familiar surroundings and know where it is.

'Or I could ask for directions.'

A full 38 minutes had now past. The sun was still drowned out behind the rain clouds and I was now maybe a mile if not two from my home. My shoes slapped the puddles along the sidewalk as I whistled a small tune. The rain really was not that bad, I really did enjoy it. Everything around me was still very familiar, so I was really at ease. The small shops with tempting goods to my right, a busy street to the left. Even in the bad weather, some cars with a death wish sped down this strip of road, some would splash water up on the side walk, missing me by inches. Boy was I lucky, really would suck to be soaked. Surprisingly, there were quite a number of people walking down the street, into stores or waiting at bus stops. All had umbrella's. I really did envy them, all the while some random person would give me a strange look for not having one of my own...one with an Umbrella of coarse.

"HOOOONNNNKKKKK!"

I jumped a foot off the ground, arms to my sides I let out a pathetic yelp in surprise as a red mustang drove past me, a bunch of boys with their windows rolled down laughed at scarring me half to death.

'That was not cool!' My nerves were definetly shaken. My hands clenched into fists that wouldn't come undone.

The mustang's brake lights came on, the expensive looking car came to a hault. I eyed the car, this time I was gonna be ready. A navy blue haired man with a tattoed face peeked his head out the passenger front seat window and started to shout at me, a smile on his stubbled ugly mug. His messy hair lay in every direction, practically covering his eyes.

"Hey hey little girl! Watcha doin' in dis hear rainstorm?" the man taunted as all the boys in back seat of the car jeered. One let out a whistle, I ignored them and walked past, which fueled their remarks. Hands in pockets, my hair stood up on my neck as I heard the car slowly creep along the sidewalk until they were driving right beside me.

'Just ignore them and they will leave you alone, just ignore them and they will leave you alone, just ignore them and they will leave you-'

"Hey!"

Saying nothing I continued down the path not once glancing at them. I decided to just look straight ahead and off to the sides at the stores, no eye contact, no talking, they will eventually leave me alone right?

"Hey-hey there~! Are you ignoring us? Thats not very nice of you~!"

Apparently not.

"Aw babe don't be like that!"

Not listening.

"Ah playing that game I see!"

Not listening.

"I know you wanna come with us~! We can show you a good time!"

ACK NOT LISTENING.

"Hey lady, why don't you come take a ride with us, its really cozy in here~! Expecially next to me...on my lap," A tan black haired boy in the back seat said persuasively, making all the boys start to go "Oh!" and laugh at eachother.

Aw crap.

"How about I say no and you boys go get a life," I said flattly, holding back from yelling in their faces.

Plan failed.

"OH DISS!" They all started to laugh again.

"Aw thats rather cold girly~! I know you REALLY don't think that-" The navy haired man in the front seat purred, reaching a hand out of the car.

I shot a glare at him, "I said NO."

"OOOHHH you just got RE-JECTED!"

"AW SHUT IT GUYS!" Tattoo face narrowed his eyes, withdrawing his hand he looked at his buddies in the car, then let out a snort, turning his eyes on me. "Well if you don't want to come with us then fine, just trying to be all nice and gentlemen-like so I can get you out of dis weather."

I let out a snort is disgust. Trying to be nice, right.

There was a short silent pause as the car now idled in the gutter, its motor rumbling.

"We don't need this-lets get out of here." Tattoo face finally said in annoyance.

I had admit it, I was actually scared. Now I no longer had to be afraid, it would be all over soon!

Headlights now a glarring and stereo a blarring, they stepped on the gas, their Mustang lurched forward as the guys threw insults and curses at me all the while. They were finally leaving.

'OH THANK YOU-'

That is not before the said car purposely hit a shallow puddle in the gutter and flung the water all over me.

"...I hate life."

* * *

******The following writing above is based on a dream that I have had, so please don't criticize(I don't want any constructive criticism either, I want to progress on my own thanks xDD) if the characters are not acting like "they usually do" THANKS!**

**OMJ! **I am so sorry I have not updated this! I have just gotten so busy and lots of problems have recently come up, but here it is!

This was originally supposed to be a long chapter, and I mean a LOOONNNGGGG chapter. But I cut it short because I thought it ended perfectly XD Such a tiny chapter though D: It happens I guess. But seriously, this happened to me once. Okay maybe more than once. Very long time ago. Thank goodness there was no rain that day though, Saranna got the short end of the stick!

Saranna's chickening out and creeps are hitting on her? Was will happen next? Next chapter, Trouble in the Storm! Should be up soon!


	6. A Rain of Trouble

**Chapter 6- A Rain of Trouble**

**I was pissed.**

Pissed and soaked.

Pissed, soaked and now FREEZING COLD.

And I could do nothing about it but just throw a hissy fit on the street in front of the whole world to see. I was practically soaked from head to toe with dirty, grimy, street water. Flecks of black mud dotted my face and my coat. I shook my head vigorously, in which some of the nasty water flew off my bronze colored locks. My nose twitched as I sniffed, glaring at the street where the car once stood. I grumbled quietly, annoyed to what had just happened to me. I tapped my foot and stood there for a bit, I then lightly brushed my hand against the strap of my bag. My eyes widened in horror, "Oh no-no-no-no!" I said in a panicked tone.

I dropped my head down to my side and grabbed my bag, my heart sank when I brought it into view. The little blue jean bag had taken the brunt of most of the water, its blue faded color was now a light brown with black blotches. I rushed over to a little awning that hung over a nearby restaurant and ducked out of the rain to examine the contents of the bag. I feared the worst, especially for the cards. I unzipped the bag and to my surprise, the inside was not really bad at all, unlike its outside. Mostly everything still seemed dry... that is except for my Duel Monsters cards. Being paper, they actually soaked up some of the liquid that was seeping from the outside of the bag. I stomped my foot in aggravation. This was not supposed to happen! I took them out and examined my pockets for any more water before sticking them in and zipping them up. I did not want these to get even more wet than they already were.

I then dropped my eyes to the ground, my body suddenly lurched forward in a sneeze.

"Oh great," I sighed in annoyance. "Today could not get any worse!"

Thankfully, when I said that, it didn't rain any harder. I thought I would have jinxed myself for saying such things, but nothing happened thank goodness. And so I began my journey again, the mud on my face was all smeared at a failed attempt to get it off with an already muddy and wet jacket. I was definitely uncomfortable from being wet now. I walked on slightly hunched over, head down as I watched my feet splash in the puddles. I let out another atrocious sneeze. An old woman said "Bless you." I grumbled back a "Thank you," and continued on. Going to The Obelisk was not as easy as I originally thought it would be. I was now weary from walking and from the cold, so I took the nearest bench and flopped down for a rest, letting out a drawn out sigh. I arched my head back, the rain hit me in the face.

"I should have took the bus," I complained, but of coarse, it was WAY too late for that now. Besides, I had no cash on me, so that would not work out. I was not about to go and take money from my Dad's wallet either. That would have made me even more of a delinquent than I already was! I snorted. I stretched out my arms and opened my mouth wide, yawning as my aching bones popped from the cold.

"Oh fun, my body sounds like I'm 80!" I said to myself, resting my elbows on the back of the bench. I looked back up in the sky, letting out a little weary laugh, that made me sound a bit on the insane side.

"I really hate you Kaiba," I smiled a bit.

* * *

Have you ever been so tired, that you start laughing and acting like the world is a land of rainbows and bunnies, that if people saw you, they would either think you were high or really drunk?

That's how I was.

For whatever reason, being so cold, tired and miserable made me extremely happy, or so I thought. I was actually really angry, I couldn't believe I was going through all this crap. But yet I was in a good mood...didn't make any sense. I was now skipping, yes, skipping down the sidewalk, humming again, in which the "song" was-

"I REALLY REALLY HATE YOU SETO KAIBA YOU SNOT NOSED, FULL OF HIMSELF, EGOTISTICAL-UNGRATEFUL,RUDE, FREAKIN' JERK FACED-PAIN IN THE-"

Ah yes, I was feeling much better already.

* * *

By now, it seemed I have been walking for what seemed like HOURS. The sky was now slate-gray and the rain had now increased, practically coming down in waves upon me. There were no longer many people out on the streets walking about, the only those who were brave or stupid enough, like me, were out in this kind of weather. Thunder cracked high above as lightning streaked across the sky in a desperate race against each other. My bag was now strapped inside of my coat, where it should have been in the first place. I chewed lazily on a piece of granola, squinting my eyes as I try to see ahead of me.

I was practically in a cloud.

I could not see more than 6 feet ahead of me, the rest was nothing but a wall of hard rain. The rest of my granola bar disappeared into my mouth, I then ran under the nearest building ledge, which provided little shelter from the elements. I shivered. Another crack of thunder, this time was closer. My eyes grew wide in amazement. I was never out in this kind of weather before. This was complete and utter madness. Mother Nature was really pounding on me now. I looked up at the sky and laughed quite loudly in amazement, not that anyone was around or could hear it for the matter. The world was totally against me for going to see Seto Kaiba. But Mother Nature and the world could not stop me, I was going to do this, no matter what was thrown at me. A huge gust of wind came, which blew the hood off from my head. I shielded my eyes from the sleet like rain that was trying to hit me in the face. The wind stopped momentarily, that's when I suddenly got the feeling I should probably switch my cards back to back, now that it was drier. I took the opportunity, whipping my cards out I unzipped the top of my jacket and opened my bag, putting the cards in I quickly checked the bottom of my bag and took out my prized card from its safe place to see if it was still okay. Checking it over, I then zipped up my bag quickly just as another gale came slamming me in the face. Stunned, I lifted my arm to shield my face, I slowly opened my eyes. Starting to stumble backwards, I saw a glimpse of a silhouette on the inside of the door frame off to my side, but I dismissed it as another guy trying to get out of the weather. I grabbed my hood and firmly pulled it over my head and held tight. I had to get a move on!

I then tread forward, the wind pushing me back. I would push hard, it would push harder. It was like a wrestling match, me against the wind, in which the wind was winning. But I was not about to give up, I didn't come all this way just to give up now and go home a baby because a little rain and wind got in the way.

'Is that all you got?' I taunted the weather, smirking as I kept trudging forward. I no longer could see a living soul on the streets now, they had all gathered in the shops and cafe's, safe from the ice and rain. They must of thought I was insane to still be out in this weather, I was starting to think that as well. Suddenly, I felt a hand roughly place itself on my shoulder, in which made every hair on my body stand on end. I whipped around, to see a teen, probably the same age as me, maybe about 2 inches taller, his brown spiked locks were now laying in every which direction on his face, practically hiding his light blue eyes.

"Oh my gosh!" I gasped loudly. "You scared me! I didn't hear you coming!" I yelled with a smile, so he was able to hear me over the wind. "Is there something I can help you with?" I asked, still holding down onto my hood. The brunette smiled lightly and then he said politely something I would not have expected.

"This is a robbery, give me your bag."

* * *

**The following writing above is based on a dream that I have had, so please don't criticize(I don't want any constructive criticism either, I want to progress on my own thanks xDD) if the characters are not acting like "they usually do" THANKS!  
**

ANOTHER ONE THAT WAS SUPPOSED TO BE LONGER. I keep cutting the chapters into bits XD Maybe I should stop doing that O_O UM. YEAH. Very bad luck for Saranna ^_^' Poor Poor Saranna XD The Earth is really against her right now, I really know how she feels XD I really hope you guys liked this, I stayed up till 2am to write this and Chapter 7, which will be uploaded after I proof read it.

**Oh mai!** First getting splashed by water, then** THIS? **What will happen next? Tune in soon to find out!


	7. Of Knives and Rain

**Chapter 7- Of Knives and Rain**

** "WHAT?"**

I yelled in surprise. "Your joking right?" I asked in disbelief. A crooked, toothy smile had appeared on my face with a raised eyebrow, I shook my head and chuckled. Pft, robbing someone in the middle of a storm? What an idea! Like somebody would seriously actually-

With a smirk on his face, he glided his right hand down and slipped it into his coat pocket.

"Oh no no no," he said with a little laugh, flipping out a pocket knife. "This is no joke."

He was serious.

My chuckling ceased. I stood awe-struck, staring at the the knife, then slowly looking back up at the brunette teen in disbelief as the rain rolled down the deadly weapon. I really couldn't believe that this kid was actually going to try and rob someone in practically hurricane like weather out here. My heart started to race as I realized the situation I was in. Fear bit down on me hard as my hands holding my hood started to shake. I think I was better off with the creepers that offered to give me a ride.

Jaw now a gape, he then started to twirl the knife around in his hand, putting one foot forward.

"Give me the bag miss and I promise not..." he paused, "not to hurt you," he said politely but in a menacing manner, which gave me the chills. I could tell he was lying. I started to back away from him, his eyes glinted in amusement as I did so.

"Whu-what do you want my bag for?" I said with a stutter, eyeing the knife that he now switched over to the left hand.

"I saw you had...quite the prize in your bag, some Duel Monsters cards that I would like to have." He said, motioning his chin at the lump underneath my jacket.

"WAIT, hold on."

I stopped. My eyebrows crinkled, I then said in bewilderment, "You mean to tell me...that you are robbing me...for a my deck of Duel Monsters cards? Ones that you could go to the store and get for what... a couple bucks? That is the most absurd thing I have ever heard!" I said, snapping out the last part. This was totally ridiculous! "You could have just asked for them, I would have given the ones you wanted to you," I said in an irritated tone, pulling down on my hood. "No need to go and threaten someone with a freakin' switchblade; do you want to go to jail for something so trivial?" The brunette snorted in vexation.

"No, I don't want your pathetic deck," he spat, his polite and gentle manner was now gone as he grew annoyed. "I want that card, the one hiding in the bottom of you purse."

I froze. How did he know about it? I then remembered. There was someone standing a bit of a ways behind me when I was trying to temporarily escape the rain at that store. He must have noticed it when I took it out to check on it.

"That card is quite rare, where did you get it by chance?" He asked, the rain hit his face but he was unfazed by it, his shoulders rolled in restlessness. "You don't come across a card like that by chance."

I shook my head. His eyes narrowed as he now stepped closer to me, I dropped my head and kept an eye on the knife in his hand. "That card is worth a fortune, now hand it over before I cut that pretty face of yours up," he threatened.

The rain was still beating down hard. Head once down, I then looked him straight in the eye defiantly. Eyebrows narrowed, I replied, "You cannot have it." He had no mask, no way to conceal himself. Even if I did give him the bag or the card willingly, I knew what he looked like and he was going to end me here and now so I could not tell anyone.

"Then I will have to take it from you by force!" He barked lunging towards me, that's when an intense gust of wind hit him square in the face, stunning him momentarily, making him recoil. My hood jerked out of my hands by the howling wind, exposing my face to the elements. He shook his head then glared at me growling in frustration. Suddenly, his eyes grew wide and he smiled at me. "Ohohoho, your the one that was at the Arcade with Seto Kaiba." He said with a "I cannot believe this" type of laugh, standing up straight. You think while he was distracted, I would have made a break for it...but I was sort of stunned myself from the wind almost tumbling me forward onto the ground, sending me hurdling towards the bandit...That and I was also scared to death. "You caused quite a stir," He said in a congratulating manner, waving a finger at me then putting his free hand on his hip, "You really pissed him off you know that?"

What? My mind was clouded as I now was starting to shrink back, fear had made me incapable to really comprehend what he was saying.

"I-I-Don't know-what your talking about," I stuttered, my eyes darted around me in search for an escaped route.

"Tch," he flipped the hair out of his eyes and smirked. "Oh well, it doesn't matter, you will probably remember soon enough, screw the card for now your coming with me." He then made a grab for me, that is when my fight or flight response kicked in. I darted off to my left, where I believed an alley lay before me as I ran for my life. The rain was pelting me in the face, I was running blind in this storm. I was not the only one. The brunette man was having the same problem, as he knocked his shoulder into the wall when I made a quick turn in attempt to escape.

"DAMN!" He cussed, cringing at the pain, he continued to run, then disappeared in the mist.

The would-be thief yelled something after he cussed, but the rain had dampened most of it out. Breathing heavily, I quickly glanced over my shoulder for a moment to see if he was still following me.

Surprisingly he wasn't.

I suddenly felt relieved, glad that I had lost him, but relief came too soon. I quickly took off again, as the teen's figure came barreling past me to my left, out of another alley way knocking his side into the wall, he grunted, missing me by just mere inches. My mind raced, how was I supposed to get away from this guy if he knew all the short cuts?

That's when I saw a flash of red appear out of the fog. I had no time to react, as I was lifted up off the ground, hand thrust over my mouth before I could let out a scream for help. This brute of a man that was not chasing me before held me suffocatingly tight, I struggled in his grip trying to break free.

'NO-NO-NO-NO-NO-NO!' My thoughts cried, thrashing head and legs around in a desperate attempt for him to let go. He did not budge. The thunder boomed above us as my lungs crackled for air.

"Don't you know that criminals like us travel in packs?" His hoarse voice whispered in my ear, making me freak out even more so than before. I tried to gasp for air, but his calloused hand over my nose and mouth and his grip crushing around my rib cage much like a python made it impossible to take a breathe. "Got her!" He bellowed, cueing the brunette to appear, this time limping towards us hunched over, a hand clutched tightly on his side as he barked in agony, "You WITCH!" He slashed at the air with his knife, more than irritated that I gave him the slip and his partner is the one who caught me. He then spat on the ground as he knelt against the wall, breathing heavily. "The Boss better be happy that we found her," The brunette man hissed, "because she was sure a pain to catch." His spiked hair now hung down in long wet locks, as his blue eyes stabbed at me with hatred. Pushing himself off of the wall, he proceeded towards me, shoulders raised, knife still in hand.

"I don't think he would mind if I had a little...revenge first, for her putting me through hell." he said wickedly, a deranged grin on his face as he slid the knife over the palm of his hand.

My green eyes widened with terror, I started to kick the guy that held me again. My voice was muffled as I tried to cry out again, but because of it, I was starting to loose more oxygen. The world around me was starting to blur and fade away as I started to loose consciousness. Not knowing what to do, I followed my instinct, which was to bite the brute's hand, and bite him HARD.

"OUCH!" The man cried out releasing me right away as he stumbled backwards to the ground, knocking his friend back down with him. His hand started to bleed from the his bite wound I had just inflicted on him. Dropping to the ground on my feet, I shook my head, took in a sharp needed breathe and fled, no matter how unstable I was.

"YOU MORON!" The brunette yelled, struggling to stand up as quick as he could, "GRAB HER!"

"Rrgh!" The brute made a grab for my jacket, he grabbed a hold and pulled me abruptly back. "KUREE!" The zipper became strained under the pressure and it popped, setting me free with just my bag on my shoulder, leaving my coat in his hands.

"DON'T LET HER GET AWAY!" The brunette threw himself at me, his knife slashed wildly at me at an attempt to stop me. Ceasing my dash for freedom was not in his favor, for he only got the bottom of my jeans, missing the skin.

I was pumped on adrenaline, off in the rain again, this time not checking to see if he was following me or not. My chest thumped, my heart raced more than I ever thought was possible; it was almost to the point of exploding out of my chest. I was sure I could hear the two, or at least the brute in pursuit. If they caught me again, I would die. That was the one thing that kept me fleeing like a deer being hunted by wolves. All the rain coming in different directions disoriented me as I started to hug the wall. I became confused and almost tripped over a trash can that appeared out of the sheet of ice before me. Nothing had looked familiar to me. My drenched bronze locks were plastered to my face, I was like a little girl who had just lost their parents at a shopping center and wanted to do nothing more than hide and cry and go back to Mommy and Daddy. However, the story behind this was more life threatening, but I really was a 'little' girl and I was lost and I was afraid. Life was not like a fairy tale where if you were a damsel in distress, your knight in shinning armor would come to your rescue and slay the villain. No. Reality was much more harsh. No one was one was on my mind, not Seto, not my Dad, my cards, the warm home I should have stayed at... only thought that was going through my mind was the possibility that I may not come out of this alive...and I would die alone.

I whinned is dismay, as I kept hitting trash can's and walls, slipping on the wet concrete from time to time; they were eventually going to catch up to me. The rain stabbed painfully at at my bare skin like knives, every rain drop made my body twitched, fearing that a real knife would appear in its place. I suddenly stumbled over a small ledge, I tried the best I could to keep myself stable as I dashed in the torrents of rain.

People say, that if you were about to die, your life would flash before your eyes; every emotion, every experience.

That was not the case for me.

Unexpectentaly, two bright, white lights appeared off to my left, my heart stopped as a I heard a loud, blarring screeching of rubber on pavement as something black and large came hurdling towards me.

Then I heard nothing.

* * *

**The following writing above is based on a dream that I have had, so please don't criticize(I don't want any constructive criticism either, I want to progress on my own thanks xDD) if the characters are not acting like "they usually do" THANKS!**

**THE END!**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**...**

**..**

**.**

Seriously.

...

...

...

...

...

..

.

JUST KIDDING! That would be MESSED UP if I ended it like that! Hope to have a new chapter done by sometime next week~! Thanks to those who have been reading this, I really do appreciate it! I am still trying to get back into writing, I hope everything was alright! Question though, should I make these longer? Because they seem a bit short O_O Its hard to expand a dream but I will if necessary lol! Oh btw, I SUCK at Chapter titles. Just saying.

**OH NOES! Seems Saranna has croaked! Or has she? Tune in next week to find out!**


End file.
